


The Doctor

by AniDragon



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10th Doctor and Rose travel to the late 90s only to discover a dangerous invasion by alien parasites called the Yeerks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering the Sharing

My name is Rose Tyler.

I'm a 19-year-old Londoner, and I travel through time and space with an alien called the Doctor. It sounds crazy, but it's important that you believe me.

You see, the Doctor isn't the only alien who's come to Earth. The others… aren't as kind as he is.

I'm writing this to tell you about one particular race of aliens called the Yeerks. The Yeerks are parasites that have been on Earth for years, now, silently invading us. You may think that you would know it if aliens were invading Earth, but these are tricky. You see, they're not trying to take over our land or reduce us to nuclear waste for fuel. They want us. They want our bodies.

In their natural state, the Yeerks are just slugs. They're blind and deaf, and unable to do much. But the Yeerks have an unusual ability to take over bodies by crawling into your ear and wrapping themselves around your brain. They read your memories and thoughts like a book, and can imitate you so perfectly even your best mates wouldn't know the difference.

There are some who are fighting the Yeerks, but they're few.

I'm getting ahead of myself, though. I'll start at the beginning.

~*~

"So where are we?" I asked the Doctor as we stepped out of the TARDIS.

"United States, early 21st Century," He answered, closing the doors behind us, "Not sure what state, mind. Could be anywhere, though judging from the temperature, humidity, and atmospheric pressure, I'd guess we're close to the coast… Just not sure  _which_  coast."

I nodded, not surprised at how broad the location possibilities were. The TARDIS was rarely specific in where it sent us.

"Okay, any reason we're here? Any distress calls, or cryptic messages?"

"Nope!" He answered, grinning, "Just picked it at random."

I laughed, taking in our surroundings, which were small, cramped and dark, "Did we appear in a closet again?"

"Looks like."

"Well, at least it makes sure no one sees us arrive…"

As I contemplated the room, which I could now see was less of a closet and more of a small storage room, I could hear the Doctor's sonic screwdriver as he unlocked the door. There were boxes piled up, containing things I'd never even heard of.

"Doctor? Any idea what Kandrona rays are?"

Having gotten the door open, he turned around to look at the box I was contemplating.

"This box," I explained, "Says it contains a miniature Kandrona ray generator."

He frowned and looked at the box closer, "It's a type of solar ray, though your sun doesn't generate any. Actually, not many suns generate Kandrona rays at all. Why would anyone on Earth need a generator for them?"

"Sounds like they might belong to someone who's not from Earth," I suggested.

He sighed, "Well, wouldn't be the first time we encountered aliens who aren't supposed to be here…" I could tell that this was bothering him, though, since his forehead was wrinkled in thought, "Most races that need Kandrona rays don't have the resources to lug around big generators for it. Although… There are a lot of parasites that evolve because of them… Be careful."

"Parasites?" I asked nervously, "You mean, like, tapeworm and stuff?"

"Something like that…"

Deciding that I didn't really want hear any more about this, I nodded towards the door, "Well, come on, now, no use dwelling on that, let's see where we are."

Leaving the storage space, we stepped into the main room of wherever we were. It was a large building, from the looks of it. Some sort of social club, perhaps. There were people of all ages sitting on some couches, playing pool, and other various activities.

"Can I help you?" A man's voice piped up from behind us.

We turned to find a stern looking man who'd obviously just seen us come out of the storage room.

"Just looking for the bathroom," the Doctor improvised, "Any idea where that is?"

Without a word, the man who'd caught us pointed to a door right next to the one we'd just come out of, labeled "Men's".

"Ah. Yes, thank you. Before that, though, could you tell us where we are? We just sort of stumbled in."

"And who are you?" The man asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. And you are?"

"Hedrick Chapman," He answered, "And sorry, Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor," He said, grinning, "So where are we?"

"You're at The Sharing." Chapman told us point blank.

"The Sharing…" The Doctor mused… "Sharing… Sharing… Ah! Right. The Sharing, established in the late 90s, meant to be a type of co-ed boy scouts. Everyone's invited, no matter your age, race, religion, sexual orientation, or social class."

"That's correct," Chapman said impatiently, "You also seem to be in an area for full members only…"

"Right, sorry then, we'll be on our way. Come on, Rose."

"Actually," Chapman interrupted, "I'm going to have to escort you out. This  _is_  a secured area, after all."

The Doctor frowned, "Secured area? The Sharing is a social club, what in the world would you need a secured area for?"

"That's something for full members to know. Now, if you'll follow me, the public area is over this way," He sneered a bit, then attempted to imitate a British accent, "Perhaps someone could make you a spot of tea."

The Doctor grinned, recognizing the mockery, but rolling with it, "Oh, I'd  _love_  some tea, wouldn't you Rose?"

I nodded, "Yeah, tea would be great. But Doctor, I think you might have dropped something."

I nodded to the closet, where the TARDIS rested. It didn't seem likely that we would be getting back in here easily, and I didn't feel like being stranded here without it.

Luckily, the Doctor clued in quickly enough, "Ah, right, yes. So I did. We'd better go have a quick peek in that closet to find it, then. Wouldn't want to lose… erm… that."

But Chapman blocked us before we could take two steps in that direction, "I think the two of you have had enough of a 'peek' already. I'm going to have to insist that you leave."

The Doctor didn't let worry show on his face, which I envied him for. I was sure that my own face betrayed my anxiousness.

"Well, Mr. Chapman, I have to say that you're a really smart man. In fact, I think you've passed inspection, wouldn't you say, Rose?"

"Y-yes, of course," I improvised, trying to follow his train of thoughts, "He reacted exactly as he should in regards to… intruders."

Chapman wasn't fooled so easily, "Inspection? On who's orders?"

"On mine," The Doctor lied easily, showing the stubborn man his last trump card, the psychic paper.

This seemed to work, as the color drained from Chapman's face, "Sub Visser 14. Forgive me, I hadn't recognized your new host."

The word host sent shivers down my spine. It brought back to mind the Doctor's words about parasites.

"Forgiven," The Doctor improvised easily, though I could see that the words disturbed him as much as they did me, "After all, it wouldn't have been an inspection had you recognized me. But I really did drop something in there, so if you'll excuse me…"

He grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me into the closet before Chapman could say anything else, and unlocked the TARDIS door in record time. Only once we were safe inside, and had successfully disappeared, did I let out the breath I was holding.

"He didn't see the TARDIS leave," The Doctor said with a glance at the monitor.

"What would it matter if he had?" I asked, confused. After all, the Doctor had let others see the TARDIS appearing and disappearing, before.

"Because I know what that man was, and he would do anything to get his hands on this technology. Not that he has any chance of stealing it, but hiding its existence from him seems like a really good idea."

I swallowed, noticing that my throat had become quite dry, "Doctor… He said something about a host…"

"Remember what I said about parasites?" He asked, and I nodded mutely, "We've just stumbled onto one of the worst kinds; Yeerks."

**~End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chain of Command

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "So there are parasite aliens on Earth nearly a decade before I met you? But… If they're invading, they obviously don't win, right? I mean… people would have noticed by now…"

He shook his head, "This timeline is in flux. Anything that happens now could change history and your time line. The Yeerks could be chased off and no one will notice them, or they could win, and enslave the entire human race."

"I was afraid you'd say that," I took my head in my hands, "What should we do, then? We can't just leave and hope for the best, but how do we fight parasites? What do you know about these Yeerks? There must be something we can do."

The Doctor sighed, "I'll tell you what I know, but… You aren't going to like it."

I straightened up and looked him in the eyes, challengingly, "Tell me."

"In their natural form, Yeerks are just these grey slugs. Completely harmless. But they've evolved with the ability to take over bodies. They crawl into the brain and control you. They can read your memories and pass for you flawlessly. And then they use you to get to everyone you know."

"They take over our bodies?" I had to let that sink in for a moment, "So those people we saw, at the Sharing, they were being controlled by Yeerks?"

He nodded, "They must be using the Sharing as a front to find hosts. It's slower, but it would be easier for them then a full blown invasion."

"But they must have a weakness," I insisted.

He shrugged, "They might… But I…" His eyes widened, "Wait, the Kandrona! Rose, you said you saw a Kandrona generator in that closet! Oh, of course!"

He ran to the TARDIS consol and began to type rapidly, "If the Yeerks are from a planet that has a Kandrona sun, then they might have a dependency on it, that's why they have those generators. There's probably a bigger generator somewhere that feeds into one location. The Yeerks would have to go there regularly to get the Kandrona nourishments."

He scanned the monitor for a few more seconds before pointing on the screen, where I saw a map of the city, "Right there. There's a mass amount of Kandrona radiation coming from that point there. It's feeding into…" He frowned, "Into the ground? That can't be right, unless…"

He pressed a few more buttons, then stepped back a bit as a look of horror crossed his face.

"Doctor, what's wrong? What is it?" I pressed.

"They're underground," He turned the monitor to show me, where I saw an outline drawn in the middle of the map, "That entire area is a vast cavern under the city."

"But… That's a really big city," I pointed out.

"I know."

"You could fit thousands of people in that area."

He looked at me and nodded, "I know. And that's just their feeding area. And it's only one city. There might be more. This isn't just a small group trying to get a few hosts. It's a mass invasion."

"Can…" I had to shake my head to clear it, "Can you check to see how many other feeding areas there are? I mean, you can scan the whole planet for this Kandrona stuff, right?"

He hit a few more buttons and a new reading came up, this time on a world map, "The one in this city seems to be the biggest, but there are more. See, every major capitol city seems to have Kandrona readings. London, Paris, Tokyo, Toronto, Hong Kong… They're everywhere."

"So how do we stop them? Can we destroy the Kandrona generators? That would drive them off, yeah?"

He looked at me sternly, "If we do that, a lot of the Yeerks would starve to death. I can't do that, not even to an enemy. And even if we drive them off, they'll take the hosts they currently have with them. We might be able to stop them from spreading further, but we wouldn't be able to save the humans who are already taken."

I looked away and sighed. These Yeerks were different from anything we had ever faced before. I didn't see how we could fight.

"I'm going to try and negotiate with them."

I looked up in alarm at him, "Negotiate? With an empire this big, do you really think they'll listen? And besides, what could you give them in exchange for them leaving? You can't let them take any hosts, this isn't like with the Gelph, these are  _living people_."

"If I talk to them, I might be able to find an alternative. I have to try, Rose."

I shook my head. This was just like the Doctor; I really should have expected it. But in this case it just seemed foolish.

Neither of us said anything for a moment. He was busy on the TARDIS computer, probably trying to find a communications channel. I stood off to the side, trying and failing to come up with another solution.

"You may want to stand back, Rose. I've found a cloaked ship in orbit, and I'm going to try to hail it. It would be best if they didn't see you."

I shook my head, "That Chapman fellow has seen me already, and he seemed to be pretty suspicious of us until you showed him the psychic paper. Once they find out that you aren't that sub-Visser thing, they'll put two and two together. I'm not sitting this out."

He didn't look happy, but he didn't argue, either. He turned back to the monitor, "This is the TARDIS, hailing the Yeerk Mother Ship. Do you read me?"

It only took a minute before a face appeared on the monitor. It wasn't a human face. It belonged a creature with a lizard-like face, and blades on its forehead. Its neck was long like a snake's, though it's torso seemed normal enough in shape. I wasn't able to see the rest of it. The whole creature was a dark green-brown colour, and very intimidating. For a second I wished that I'd listened to the Doctor and sat out of sight, but I gathered my resolved and stared straight ahead without wavering.

"Who are you, and how did you find this communications channel?" The creature demanded.

To his credit, the Doctor didn't even flinch when the creature appeared on screen, "I'm the Doctor. I'd like to speak to whoever is in charge of the Yeerk force on Earth."

The creature laughed. Or at least, I think it was a laugh, "You, a mere human, wants to speak to Visser One? She can't be bothered with someone as petty as you."

"Petty human, am I?" The Doctor said, "Well, you see, you really shouldn't assume that I'm human just because I look like one. You look an awful lot like a Hork-Bajir, but I know the real you is wrapped around the poor thing's brain."

Hork-Bajir. So the nightmare creature had a name. But the Doctor was right; the Hork-Bajir was just the host, albeit a scary one.

"Andalite!" The Hork-Bajir accused, its voice seething with hatred.

"Andalite?" The Doctor repeated, "No, but that's a useful bit of information you've just given me. Sounds like you have more enemies than just me, then."

"So you declare yourself as the enemy of the Yeerk Empire? If you aren't Andalite or human, then what are you?"

The Doctor grinned, "Tell me, have the Yeerks ever heard of the Time Lords?"

The Hork-Bajir's eyes widened, and suddenly a different face appeared on the screen. It was a middle-aged man with greying blonde hair.

"This is sub-Visser Fourteen," He said.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, but I regretted it when the man's eyes settled on me.

"Tell me, Rose Tyler, are you laughing because your companion tried to pass as me a few minutes ago?"

I stopped laughing immediately, and the Doctor took over the dialogue again, "So you've heard of that little incident."

"Iniss Two-Two-Six may be a fool, but he knew enough to inform me of your little 'visit'. Even he can recognise such an obvious intruder. Though I am curious about how you managed to get away. We were sure you were an Andalite in morph, and I'm still clinging to the theory despite what you say. I overheard your talk with Eldar Two-Nine-Five. Do you really expect us to believe that you're a Time Lord?"

"Would I have any reason to lie to you?" The Doctor countered.

"The Time Lords are extinct. We have ears all over the galaxy, you can't fool us."

"Well, you're mostly right," The Doctor continued, "The Time Lords are… almost extinct. But there's one left, and that's me. And you see I'm rather fond of the humans on that planet, there. So let me talk to whoever's in charge, and maybe we can negotiate some terms that won't result in me condemning every Yeerk on Earth to Kandrona starvation."

"You're bluffing," The sub-Visser accused.

"I have the location of every major Kandrona generator on the planet, AND of your mother ship. I'd rather settle this peacefully, but don't think I won't use force if I have to. Now let me speak to Visser One!"

I didn't dare to even breathe as the two stared each other down. And to my surprise, the sub-Visser put us through.

Visser One was in a human host as well, from the looks of it. She had long, dark hair and tanned skin. She would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the evil aura that I could see even through the monitor.

"It's been a long time, Doctor," She said with a grin.

Surprised, I turned to the Doctor, whose eyes were wide in shock and recognition, "Eva?"

**~End of part 2~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering why the Hork-Bajir spoke perfect English, keep in mind that the TARDIS translates alien languages.
> 
> So, here's part 2! Tune in for part 3, where we find out how the Doctor knows Eva, and we see how the negotiations go.


End file.
